The Forbidden Garden
by Kivanfangirl
Summary: MarluxiaxOC Angel runs away from a world that has people who don't understand the meaning of love and a man that she is supposed to marry, abusive land ower who hates women. Can Marluxia be her spark of hope or make matters worst? LEMONS
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok, I'm taking a quick break from my from my Zexion story because I was dared to write this story. This dare was just too good to pass up. So those of you who are waiting for the next chapter for that story, I will be writing it. I just wanted to get this out of the way. This is going to be a one-shot but if I get enough reviews, I might make it into a full story…along with the LONG list of other stories that I have yet to finish. I'm not a big fan of Marly but, I 'm going to do this the best I can. Um…and one more thing I think I should mention here…this was going to a story with a male OC character but I fail at yaoi. So…yeah. If you were looking for a yaoi story that had a male OC character, sorry. I hope you all like this! XD

ENJOY!

I OWN NOTHING!

**The Forbidden Garden**

I waited for him in a small garden on one of his pale benches alone. My shy gaze wondered from left to right in this wonderful sanctuary. There was a variety of flowers and plants covering this green house from wall to wall with life. He knew so much about this strange world that I was lost in. I was nothing more but a mere teenaged girl that stumbled into this garden through a portal by mistake. He didn't mind much, since he doesn't get many visitors. On that faithful evening, he invited me to stay with him for a while until he knew a way to get me back home.

To be honest with you though… I really don't want to ever go back home.

Everyone hated me because I wanted to fall in love with the right guy but, my parents would have none of it. They have always told me that love is foolish and should never be trusted. To make matters worst, I was to be married to a man who hated women and thought that I was nothing but a useless slave. Why my parents wanted me to marry this man was beyond me but I do know one thing…I am never going back there!

So, in the mean time, I stayed in one of the spare rooms that were in the back of the garden for the time being.

I would have never imagined myself saying this but, I loved it when ever he invited me here. We always talked about simple things but lately, it felt like there was some sort of tension between us. Then again, it might just be me. I've always had this…feeling in me every time he called my name. My heart skips a beat and I get nervous butterflies jumping around in my stomach when ever we are extremely close to each other. My hands would get shaky and I would have to move back because I didn't want to seem too obvious about my feelings for him.

Earlier today, he sent a letter to me that just said that he wanted to tell me something important. I'm not quite sure what he wants to tell me but I guess that I will have to wait until he gets here. So, I just wait for him in this magical place.

Perhaps this could be my chance to tell him something that has been weighing heavily over my heart ever since I met him. If I was back at home, then I wouldn't be able to say anything to him because what I feel for him is too strong to deny as anything else. People in my home world frowns upon relationships in which you are in love but how can you stop loving someone that you care so much for?

Yes, I love him but… not the type of love that you have for an every day friend but more than that. This is a love that sparks deep desires and intimacy. I'm not quite sure if he feels the same but, I will be heart broken if he doesn't. He is the only person who can make me forget about my worries and troubles. I look down to my faded black denim jeans and white t shirts then I shake my head. My clothes scream my attitude towards life. 'I'm only here so you can leave me alone.'

"Hello, Angel. How long have you been waiting for me?"

I turn around and see him leaning against the doorway with a grin on his face. I shyly looked away for a moment and shake my head at him.

"I wasn't waiting long, Marluxia."

He gives me a nod and walks by me to sit on the bench. I bite my lower lip for his body is so close to mine. I swallowed my breath and tried to look at him seriously.

"So, what was it that you wanted to tell me, Marluxia?"

His beautiful sapphire eyes turned their attention onto me with a sly grin.

"I have news for you, Angel. I have found a way to get you back home. Now you can go back to where you belong and can be happy."

My heart sank. Didn't he know that I had feelings for him? I was happy here with him. I closed my eyes and forced myself to hold my tears back. I suddenly felt his left hand hold mine and whisper into my ears softly.

"What is the matter? Don't you want to go back home?"

I open my watery eyes for a brief moment and look into his caring eyes.

"I…I want to stay here…with you."

Marluxia shakes his head at me and let's go of me. "Why would you want to stay here?" he says turning his back on me.

I take a deep breath and look at the floor nervously. "I want to stay here because I have…feelings for you."

He turns his head towards me with interest. "Oh really? What type of feelings?"

I shake my head. "Never mind, Marluxia. I don't think it matters anyways. I'll just go."

I get up to leave but I feel him grab onto my hand tightly.

"Wait, Angel. Please, sit down. Tell me what is on your mind."

Why did he care? It's not like it really matters anymore, since I'm going back home. I take a deep breath and sit down. I guess I could tell him.

"Do you promise not to laugh at me?"

He wraps an arm around my shoulders. "Of coarse I do. I wouldn't dream of doing anything that would hurt you."

I swallow my breath again and try to stop my hands from shaking nervously. His eyes lock on me as they wait for me to speak the words of my unholy confession. I look to the floor shyly to avoid eye contact with him.

"Well…I um…I love you, Marluxia."

I shut my eyes for a moment, waiting to hear his denial to how I feel for him. Instead, he forces my gaze up to him with a hand cupped around my soft cheeks. I look at him confused as he smiles to me. He inches closer to me with little room between us.

"M-Marluxia?"

"Angel, I feel the same about you."

My jaw dropped in surprise. Did he just say that he felt the same way about me?! No, no. This can't be true, can it? "What?"

He smiles at me and moves some of my dark purple locks of hair out of my face slowly.

"I love you two, Angel. Before you came here, I really didn't care about anything or anyone other than myself. You are my only ray of light in this dark world."

"Do you mean it, Marluxia? Do you really love me as well?"

He gets an evil grin. "Does this answer your question?"

He closes the distance between us by pulling us into a slow but passionate kiss. My hands found their way to his shoulders as I felt his wrap around me tightly. I felt my back getting weak and Marluxia gently pushing me backwards. I let him guide my back to lay on the bench with him looking down on me. We break apart for a moment, feeling breathless.

He smiles at me while grazing over my chest and stopping at my waist line."Do you see how much I love you, my Angel?"

I look down for a moment to notice that he was sitting over my legs and that his hands were around my waist, while mine were on his shoulders. I can feel a blush rush over my cheeks as I realize how close his warm hands were to me.

"Yes…I can see how much you love me but…it doesn't matter."

He gently kisses my cheeks."Why not?"

"Don't I have to go back home?"

He looks down to me seriously. "Not if you don't want to. Do you want to go back?"

I didn't need to think about my answer."I want to stay here with you."

Marluxia smiles at me and kisses me again. This time, I can feel the space around us become dark and airy. Within seconds, I can feel something soft under my head. Breaking apart from the kiss again, I look around where we were and realize that we were no longer in the garden but, his bedroom. I can smell the beautiful scent of lilies that covered the bedding.

"Why are we in your room, Marluxia?"

He pins me to his bed with my hands above me with an evil grin over his lips.

"You are mine now, Angel. I won't let you go anywhere without me."

I smile back at him as I feel my heart skip another beat."I wouldn't want it any other way, Marluxia. So, what now?"

I feel his hands slowly unzip my jeans and my face became flustered. His body over me causes me to feel wet and my opening aching within seconds. Marluxia smiles at my reaction and rubs both of his hands over my wet undergarments and smiles at me because he causes me to release a low moan. He whispers into my ear seductively.

"Have you ever been intimate with anyone before, my Angel?"

"N-no. I haven't. I've always wanted to be with you and only you."

I feel his tongue graze over my neck slowly and murmur into me. "You truly are an Angel then. I'll be gentle with you, my love."

"Shouldn't we take our clothes off first?"

He smiles at me again. "You mean like this?"

"Wha-"

He cuts me off by quickly undressing both of us, leaving us both in the nude and him still above me. I can feel my heart beating quickly with in my chest as he slides his hands up my stomach, reaching up to my breast, rounding each curve slowly. Marluxia stops when he reaches my neck.

"My Angel, do you want to be on top or bottom?"

I thought for moment. I'm not quite sure…I've always be taught that the male was the dominate one when it came to intercourse but…Marluxia isn't like every other male.

"Um…top?"

He smiles at me and nods, pleased with my answer. "Before we do anything though, I must get you prepared. "

"Prepared for what?"

He quickly places two fingers into of my vagina. I shut my eyes quickly and pull on my hair from the burning pain. Damn. That burns! Marluxia starts to move at a slow pace until I breathe a little harder. My thighs start to burn as he holds onto me tightly with his other hand.

He leans up to me and whispers into me ears as he keeps on moving his fingers into me, "Scream my name, Angel. I want to hear your pretty voice sing my name as you come."

I swallow my breath as I try to think clearly. A rush of hot passionate energy surges through my body and I scream my lover's name. "Mmma…Mar…MARLUXIAAAAAAH! "

As I release into his hand, he slowly pulls out of me and licks his fingers clean from my come as he watches me panting from the quick release. He smiles at me and rubs the side of my legs,"Very nice, Angel. Are you ready, Angel?"

I give him a slight nod and he helps me move on top of him as we switch positions. I sit on his lap with my legs at either side of him and gaze at his marvelous body. Damn, I never knew that he looked so good until know. I smile to myself as I move up and feel him hold onto my waist.

"Allow me to show you how to ride me, my Angel."

I close my eyes as I let him take over me. He guides me over his hard dick and slowly has me sit on him, as I hear him let out a soft moan when our skin touches. I open my eyes and notice a smirk on his face.

"You truly are an Angel. You're so tight around me." He holds onto me tightly as I place my nervous hands on his beautiful chest as I smile at him.

"Now, move with me…my love. Don't hold anything back." I give him a slight nod as I start rocking on top of him until he lifted me up a little, making me move up and down his hard member. I wince at the pain that I started to feel between my legs but the pain was gone as quickly as it came. I start to get the hang of the rhythm that we were going at and I went a little faster, earning a moan of pleasure and pain from Marluxia. We move together at a quick pace as he thrust himself into me and I pushed my wet opening in and out of him. With in a few seconds I felt him hold onto me tighter and closed his eyes.

"Ann...Ann...ANGEL!"

He pushed me close to him tightly as I felt him release into me with a loud moan.

I stopped moving and looked down to him with both of us breathing heavily. He moves one hand up my body and lazily rubbed my right cheek.

"Excellent job, my Angel. I am you found that portal; otherwise, I wouldn't be able to feel this amazing."

I smiled down to him shyly."Um…me too, Marluxia. Even if it was an accident, I'm glad that I found you too."

He pulls me down on top of him and pushes me into a passionate kiss with our tongues doing a dance of love inside each of our mouths. I moan inside of his mouth as I still taste my come on his tongue. We break apart from each other, looking into the other's eyes', and enjoying the moment together.

"From now on, you will be staying with me until I have spoken with the Superior. Is that alright?"

I give him a nod and smile, "I wouldn't want it any other way, Marluxia."

He returns the smile and creates a blanket made out of silky rose petals. Despite the fact that it was made out of flower petals, it was really warm but yet…cool, as it helped me cool off my sweating back.

I just laid there over Marluxia's chest as he held me close to him and with his hard member inside of me. My eyes suddenly become heavily and I fall asleep in the arms of a man who I know for a fact, loves me with all of his being like I am for him.

Nothing will keep us apart. Absolutely nothing.

A/N:Ok…I hope you all liked this. If it is requested, I will write this as a full story but only if I get more than two requests for it. I have this weird feeling that this story sucked but hey, you be the judge. Please don't forget to review! XD


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So I've gotten about six reviews on this story so far and just about everyone who reviewed wanted me to write more. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. :D As promised, I'm going to write more for this story but the chapters might be slow. The rest of the chapters are going to lead up to the point where the first chapter was. Enjoy my fellow readers!

I hate this. I hate this place and most importantly, I hate those two evil beings that dare call themselves my parents. How could they do this to me? Why must they torture me so?

Today was the day that I was going to meet with my betrothed, Lord Victor Val. He is known as the most ruthless and richest land owner in all of Htrae. According to what rumors I've heard from the servants around the estate, no woman has ever stepped foot on his land or gone inside his manor. I wonder why though. Perhaps he can answer that for me.

I look down at the dress that I am wearing and grit my teeth while I sat on a wooden chair. A white cotton laced dress went around me with long sleeves that dragged to the floor, along with the rest of this ungodly dress. Why did they have to dress my up like this? I'm not some fragile glass doll that can be placed on a shelf.

I wish I could avoid having to wear this on the wedding day. This dress just isn't me and the marriage arrangement didn't feel right either. I want to fall in love with someone that I care for. I want someone who loves me back as well. I refuse to just stand here and let other people make decisions for me.

However, some things are easier said than done. You see, my parents…the people that live in this world, they live off of hate and darkness. There is no love here. Everywhere I go, I can actually feel the hate, as if were my own. It makes my heart grow cold and I get a sick feeling throughout my system. Something inside of me said that it wasn't right. I told my parents what I could feel but they told me that I was just crazy and I should stop being a foolish girl. I'm not foolish though. Why is it that I can feel this but no one else can? It just makes no sense to me.

A loud pounding knock sounds at my bedroom door, making me jump a bit. I quickly get myself up, pulling the dress along with me, to answer the door. On the other side, a tall built man with short black hair stood with his arms crossed and eyes narrowed at me. I closed my eyes for a brief second and I can feel it again. So much hate. The man looks at me from bottom to top with a single glance and shakes his head at me disapprovingly.

"So, you are the wench that I am to be married to, hmn? How pitiful. You look like more than a simple bar maid. No wonder your pathetic parents had to buy to off. They could only get their daughter to marry if they paid some unfortunate soul to marry you. All of you women are the same now a days. You can never change your ways. "

He grabs the side of my face tightly as he pushes me into the room and closes the door behind him. I let out a slight wince as I felt the tight pressure of his death grip hold me. He pulls me close to him and whispers in my ear.

"When we are finally marred, Angel…you will be my slave and only mine. There will be no one to save you and no where for you to hide. Know this well. For if you ever dare to cross the line with me…' He pauses as he looks down at my slim figure again with something in his eyes that looked like discuss,'...it will be your pretty little head and twenty lashings. Do you understand me?"

I swallow my breath as I give him a slight nod. He then lets go of me and pushes me to the floor with his strong arms, making me fall back onto the wood floor face first and all of my weight on top of my arms. I hear him walk outside of my room and slam the door behind him as I lay on the floor in pain.

Now I know why he has never married before. He is too cold hearted. No wonder no woman has been at his manor before. They wouldn't last one day with him. Heck, I won't last one second! I have to get out of here, somehow…

I slowly get myself up and go by my small window to hear a carriage leave the front of our estate. He must have left then. I take a deep breath and look to where my bed was to see a small white book hidden under the covers at the end. I limp over to the bed and pull out the book. As I picked it up, I felt a warmth come over me from the book in my hands.

I sat on the edge of my bed and opened the book but all I saw were blank worn pages. I look at the back cover more closely as I start to notice some sort of ink written on it. It was a note that read;

_Follow me into thy darkness. Trust your heart. Go to thy beginning and start over. Only true love can save you from repeating the past. Nobodies will watch thee in thy shadows. Follow me, follow me. _

After reading the note, I get a cold feeling up my arms and the room seems to darken around me. I quickly drop the book and look around the room with my heart racing. Something was happening but I don't understand what it is. I look around my room while walking around panicking as the lights flicker on and off.

Suddenly, a strong harsh breeze blew in around of me and I fell back into nothingness with my eyes closed. The world around me became dark and weightless until I felt something hard under me. A dizzy haze fell over me as I saw a blurred vision of someone with pink hair kneel over me. I soon went unconscious from the dizziness.

A/N: Well, that's all for now. I hope you guys aren't disappointed. I will be writing more for this story but only if I get fee back from you lovely readers. Thanks! ~


	3. Chapter 3

I awoke with my head pounding. Ugh..my head hurts so much. I place a hand on my forehead. What the heck happened back there? My blurred vision cleared into showing a figure in front of me. Who was that? Someone with pink..hair..and why do I smell roses?

"You shouldn't move too quickly, little one. That was quite a hard hit you took back there."

I blinked a few times. It was a guy? Man..I must have hit my head pretty had. He started to chuckle a little at me.

"Is there something the matter, little one? You look confused about something."

I look to the side, feeling my face burn up a bit. I must be blushing like crazy right now. "I uh..um..nothing. Never mind."

He shook his head at me but still smiled. "Is that so? Hmn..no matter. What is your name, child?"

I swallowed my breath. For some unknown reason, I felt extremely nervous taking with him. Maybe it was because he was sitting next to me so close or was it because of the way he spoke to me? I mentally shrugged my shoulders and I spoke to him with my voice shaking with unspoken nervousness "My..n-name is Angel."

He lightly pushed a few strands of violet hair away from my face while looking at me with his calm Sapphire eyes. "Angel you say? That is a beautiful name you have, Angel. You may call me Marluxia."

I slowly sat up and realized that I was on a bed; a really soft bed at that. I pushed myself up and leaned against the wall while looking at Marluxia with my head tilted to the side. "Um..where am I?"

Marluxia smiled and stood up, making his black cloak twirl around him while he moved. "You, my dear Angel, are in Castle Oblivion." He gives me a bow with both of his arms at either side of him and his head down."I would like to formally welcome you to our home, Angel."

I blinked at him, slightly confused. "Our? Does anyone else live here?"

He gave me a nod. "Indeed. There are others. You will meet them soon enough. For now, I think it would be wise for you to get some rest. Once you get some sleep, I shall introduce you to the others that reside here."

"Um..okay."

I lay back down on the white sheets and watched him leave the room, closing the door quietly behind him my eyes slowly closed…taking me into a deep sleep. While I slept, I had the weirdest dream ever.

_~~ I watched from afar as someone who looked like me, sitting on a stone bench inside Marluxia's garden. Waiting for someone...or something. I couldn't really tell. But something inside me was making me feel like it was important for me to be here. Something amazing was about to happen. I could feel it inside my heart. Then Marluxia appeared behind my image moments later, just standing behind me with a grin while he looked at me. I placed a hand over my heart for I feel it skip a few beats. My image looks around the room, obviously thinking about whatever the event may be for me to be here. Marluxia then speaks to my image, addressing me in his calm voice, making my image turns around and blushes in response._

_Then a bright light flashed in front of me, blinding my vision. I covered my eyes with an arm over them. Is light supposed to burn? Well, it certainly felt like it did. Ugh…stupid light. I slowly move my arm away from my eyes slowly to find myself surrounded by darkness. Hn? What is going on here? I look around the darkness and see so much nothingness...and I feel so cold. Suddenly, I see myself standing on a blue glass floor. A calm but demanding voice then rings in the air around me._

'_Tread with those of the darkness with caution. For they are not likely to give mortals the choice to live when it is a matter of life or death.'_

_I tilt my head to the side confused. 'What is that supposed to mean?'_

_A shadowed image of a female appears in front of me with her arms crossed. 'Marluxia is a Nobody, a being that lives in the darkness. If you continue the path that you are on…then you will end up like me, Angel.'_

_I blink a few times confused. 'What?'_

_Her golden eyes narrow at me. I can feel the unspoken hatred coming from her stare. ' In the end, he will choose the darkness over you. Trust me. I know. Even after he swears that he will love you to the end of days...he will use you for his personal gain. Unless you can find a way to convince him to not take you back home...you will be like me. This will be your fate. To live in the darkness for the rest of our miserable existence as a slave…his slave.' _

_Before I get a chance to speak again, she raises her hands out in front of her, pushing me back with a strong wind...pushing me off of the glass floor and into the darkness. I fell into the mist of darkness for what seemed like forever until I wake up with a cold sharp feeling burning though out my body.~~_

I quickly sit up on the bed with my hand over my chest. What the heck was that about? Would I really be his slave? He didn't seem like the type of person that would do such a thing…would he? I look around the room and notice a small window to the right of me. I lean over a little and look outside. There was nothing but darkness. Wow. Complete darkness. I wonder how that is even possible..

A soft knock at the door sounds, taking me out of my thoughts and daydreaming. I turn towards the door. "Yes?"

The door slowly creeks open with a short brunet peering over the door. "Hey, are you awake?" he asked softly.

I smiled and nodded. "Of course I'm awake. I answered you, didn't I?"

He walked in the room a little more and hits the side of his own head. "Oh yeah. Sorry."

I shook my head at him."Its alright. My name is Angel."

He gave me a smile in return and waved at me. "I'm Demyx! Nice to meet ya', Angel."

I giggled at him. There was something about him that made me laugh. I wasn't quite sure what it was though. His smile widened as he walked closer to me. "Well, Marly said that there was a pretty lady resting here but I didn't believe him but now that I saw you..I believe him now. There's only two other girls here and neither of them are as petty as you."

I blink at him in surprise. "Do..you mean Marluxia? He said that about me?"

Demyx nodded. "Yup! But I'm not supposed to tell you so..shh." he said as he placed a gloved finger against his lips.

I gave him a nod while blushing. I can't believe that Marluxia thinks that I look pretty…or anyone to think that for any matter. No one has ever told me that.

Demyx comes up to me and pokes my arm. "Do you wanna take a look around with me? I'm bored."

"Uh..sure."

"Yay! I don't think Marly will mind if I take you around a bit. Follow me, Angel."

He takes my hand and pulls me up from the bed, making the skirt of my dress fly around my feet. I almost forgot that I had this wedding dress on. If I don't hold onto the edges of the skirt, I might fall on my face…again. I follow behind Demyx while he leads me through the garden and out into the hallway. Hopefully the other people that live here in Castle Oblivion are as nice as Marluxia and Demyx. I don't want to have anyone hate me. That's the last thing I would want to happen.

A/N:Alrighty. That's all for this chapter. :3 I hope it was wroth the wait. Please don't forget to R&R. Thanks.

~Kivanfangirl


End file.
